Safe Haven
by A Blind Girl
Summary: Rin and his new girlfriend, Lina, transfer to Iwatobi. Amidst the happiness of Rin's return to the gang, the way he obsesses over Lina raises questions to the swim team. Soon, things begin to take an interesting turn as one of the members decides to intervene. Rated M for a reason. Probably not my best work, either. Ongoing editing throughout the story.


Chapter 1: Girlfriend?

"Did you hear about the new kids coming to Iwatobi?"

The whispers swarmed around Nagisa's head as he glanced around at his classmates. "New students? Who are they?"

His eyes glistened with wonder and excitement at the same time. Nothing had happened worth mentioning at Iwatobi after the relay incident, and Rin had mentioned that he would be transferring soon.

The brown-haired speculator shrugged, turning her smile into a worried grimace. "I don't know… I hope they're interesting, though."

The only thing on Nagisa's mind, however, was telling the rest of the swim club about the news.

After class, Nagisa was welcomed with a free period as he hurried up the stairs in his uniform to the roof, which was where the pool was.

As he burst through the door to the roof, Haru jumped into the pool as gracefully as he usually did.

"Guys! Mako-chan! Rei-chan!"

Heads turned as Nagisa hurried toward the team.

"What, Nagisa?" Rei answered him promptly, adjusting his glasses as usual.

"I think Rin is transferring soon!" Haru's head immediately popped up from the water in interest and happiness before he slowly sank back down.

Mako tilted his head curiously. "Really? Do you think he'll join the swim club?"

"Yes!" Nagisa turned his head to see Gou standing behind him. His cheeks went rosy for a brief moment as Gou went on: "Onii-san told me he was going to transfer last time we spoke."

Rei pushed up his glasses as he stretched. "When do you think he'll be arriving?"

Mako shrugged. "If we just heard about it today, I'd think soon…"

Haru slowly stepped out of the pool and proceeded to dry himself off, starting with his soaking-wet black hair.

"Maybe we'll be able to do relays again…"

The entire team awkwardly glanced at Rei before awkwardly looking away again.

"Sorry, Rei-chan…" Nagisa muttered with a small grin on his face, scratching the back of his head.

Haru didn't seem to take as much notice as the others as he slowly walked toward the doors to the lockers.

"Don't get too excited; he's got a girlfriend and I heard she's transferring, too."

As the doors closed behind him, all eyes shot open and Gou's face naturally got a little red.

Mako made a mad dash toward the lockers and Nagisa promptly followed up as fast as his legs would carry him, not caring who was behind him.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

* * *

**Mako's POV**

"Class, we have two new students today, so I expect you to all be polite to them." Miss Ama-chan stood in front of the class today with a very stern look on her face.

Since yesterday, the entire swim club had been in awe of Haru's extensive knowledge of Rin's social life, even his sister, Gou. Nagisa and Rei thought he was bluffing, but I don't think Haru would joke about something like this.

"_Rin… having a girlfriend… I wonder what she's like…?"_

Curiosity bit at me as Miss Ama-chan went on and on about how to treat new students, which was mostly common sense.

The only members of the swim club in this class were Haru and I at this point in time, and I couldn't help but shot Haru a glance of confusion, even though I could see that he didn't quite catch it.

Suddenly, the door swung open forcefully and a tall, well-built, red-haired guy walked in.

"C'mon in!" Miss Ama-chan called to him, and I could faintly hear him mutter "Hurry up," to whomever was behind him.

Obviously, that red-haired guy was Haru's and I's childhood friend, Rin, but the girl behind him was unfamiliar.

She was an average height, a good 5'3, but she was _tiny._ I felt like I could throw a paperclip at her and she'd fall over.

Her emerald eyes surveyed the class in a very cautious manner as she slowly slid behind Rin. Those long, curly black locks of hers cascaded all the way down her back.

"If you could, please introduce yourselves to the class!" Miss Ama-chan had an overly-friendly smile on her face, like all teachers would, I suppose, and Rin shot her a not-so-friendly glance.

After clearing his throat, he went on to raise his voice: "My name's Matsuoka Rin and I transferred here from Samezuka Academy."

"Bit of a fall from glory; coming from such a _prestigious_ school to Iwatobi." One of the smart kids remarked with spite as I turned, my eyes naturally widened. The Rin I once knew would have had a _fit_, but he seemed to ignore it as he continued:

"I aspire to join the swim team here at Iwatobi and pass all my classes."

Rin took a small step over so the small girl could introduce herself, but she desperately clung to his back.

"And what's your name?" Miss Ama-chan's friendly voice made me cringe when the girl stared at her fearfully, and then looked up at Rin, as if she was expecting something. Within a second, he spoke up. "This is Lina Miharu. She and I came from the same school. What do you want to do, Lina?"

I felt my eyebrows knit themselves together. The entire scene was getting weirder and more awkward by the second. Haru had his eyes concentrated on it, but I couldn't read his emotions from where I was sitting.

Lina seemed to shake her head, but the tiniest little voice reached my ears. "I-I want to be a-a librarian…"

Audible gasps could be heard around the room, and I thought I was one of them. _"This takes shyness to an entirely different level…"_

Once Lina was done speaking, Rin wrapped his arm around her waist as he nodded to Miss Ama-chan.

"Makoto," she got my attention as my eyes wandered to them.

"Hmm?"

"Does anyone sit in the desk next to you?" She pointed to the vacant desk to my right.

I shook my head as she directed Lina to that spot and Rin somewhere in the back row, I couldn't see.

Haru was staring at me with confusion as I realized that this new girl was probably the girlfriend that Haru had mentioned yesterday.

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense as the small girl hurried to her new seat next to me. The rest of the students stared at her as she struggled to pull out her notebook and Miss Ama-chan began to start writing notes on the board.

Of course, my curiosity hadn't been completely satisfied yet; all I really knew was her name. Someone that a close friend of mine dates is someone I'd like to get to know.

After the buzz died down and students began to turn toward the board, I realized that she was shaking as she sat down in her seat.

I have no idea if it's fear or if she was laughing to herself; all I could see out of the corner of my eye was her shoulders bobbing up and down in a rushed fashion.

* * *

"Wow, Haru-chan and Mako-chan are so lucky; I can't believe you got to see her already!" Nagisa complained. "What does she look like? Is she nice? How's Rin-chan doing? What's her name?"

Haru only shrugged. "She looks normal, other than the fact that you can tell she's really skinny. She didn't seem mean or anything."

Mako nodded, agreeing with him. Nothing had seemed weird or significant about her in class, other than the fact that she'd been shaking nearly uncontrollably for quite awhile.

Rei approached slowly. "I hope she's at least not as annoying as you, Nagisa."

"Rei-chan! Don't be mean…" Nagisa pouted as the door swung open from the school and Gou hurried out.

"Rin's coming; his girlfriend is with him, too!"

Nagisa's eyebrow rose. "Do you think she wants to join the swim club, too?"

Mako shrugged as the doors opened again and Gou hurried over to her brother and the new girl.

She was clinging to him, speaking in what seemed like a panicky manner, but Rin only seemed to laugh from where they were standing.

"It'll be great," Rin's voice echoed. "You don't have to join if you don't want to."

Lina only nodded to him, her slender figure hiding behind his muscular one as they approached the swim team members.

* * *

I've been trying to work on Something Lost, Something Found, but I came up with this. If you're reading that, please don't be mad q-q

As for this story, it is going better than expected after a quick edit. I personally like how this one could turn out if done right. Trying to improve my writing as much as possible,** so leave a constructive review if needed. (NOT a flame; unlike many people, I realize there is a difference between the two).**

This first chapter is meh; not too good with first impressions. **However, next chapter is where 'it' starts. **

**Rate/Review.** It helps self-esteem/writing abilities. I dunno how those people get so many. Maybe because their stories are good. I dunno. If you ask me questions not pertaining to the plot, I could answer. I might not. Not to mention if you're just 'this story is good, pls update'. I won't answer those. That's like saying 'lol' in a text.

**Edit on 12/21/2013: Thank you (specifically) to Anon, who gave me some great tips that made me realize everything I did completely wrong xD I shall be editing all my stories prior to this; I went back and read them all, realizing just _how_ annoying it is. It'll take a hell of a long time to edit all of them, so this story will probably be put on the back burner for now. I apologize in advance for the wait.**

Okay, done upping the word count on this story. Review pl0x. (Yes, it will get better)…


End file.
